Ghost House
by iekha12693
Summary: Drabbel FF special for Yesung oppa.. No summary.. Check it out..


**Ghost House**

**Cast: Yesung and other Suju's member**

**By Iekha12693**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengambil malas ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping tangannya. Di tekannya tombol hijau dan menerima panggilan dengan nada tak senang.

"Yeoboseyo"

'_Hyung, kau bisa ke sini sekarang ?' _Serobot orang di seberang. Yang Yesung yakini pasti sang maknae.

"Eodi ?"

'_Ke atas bukit di jalan XXXX, yang hanya terdapat satu rumah tua di sana'_

"Untuk apa ?"

'_Jangan banyak tanya. Datang saja. Leeteuk hyung menunggumu'_

Yesung mendengus. "_Arasso._"

_Bip_

Sambungan terlepone terputus. Yesung menutup laptop yang sedari tadi di mainkannya dan menyambar sebuah jaket hitam.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia menatap rumah tua di hadapannya sedikit ngeri. Dia turun dari mobil dan menutupnya pelan. Setelah lama terdiam menatap rumah tua di hadapannya, dia berjalan ragu mendekati pintu.

Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh handle, pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai masuk. Matanya menelisik seluruh ruangan yang hanya di sinari cahaya bulan. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menjadikan cahaya ponselnya sebagai lampu penerang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, !" Tidak ada sahutan.

Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya. Dia mulai takut sekarang. "Eeteuk hyung, _eodiga ?!"_ Masih belum ada sahutan.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan menapaki tiap anak tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas. Anak tangganya sudah tampak usang, dan jika tidak hati-hati akan membuat orang-orang yang menginjaknya terjatuh. Saat sudah tiba di lantai dua, langkahnya terhenti.

Kedua obsidiannya menatap takut seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya di pojokan. Anak itu terisak kecil dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tampak dia sedang menangis.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanyanya takut.

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab. Isakannya malah semakin keras. Yesung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia mendekati anak kecil itu dan mencoba menggapai bahunya. Dan ketika dia memegang bahu anak kecil itu, anak kecil itu mendongak, menampilkan wajah yang berlumuran darah dengan mata yang hanya tinggal satu.

Yesung memekik keras dan berlari dari sana. Nafasnya memburu. Dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di dinding. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dia segera menegakkan tubuhya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Meski takut, tapi dia tetap memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki yang di dengarnya tadi.

Samar-samar dia menangkap sosok yang di kenalinya tengah berjalan membelakanginya. _"Jogiyo !"_ Serunya. Tapi namja itu tetap berjalan. Yesung semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia yakin itu pasti Kyuhyun.

Sosok itu berjalan dengan cepat, dan berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ketika Yesung masuk ke ruangan itu, namja itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya ruangan kosong yang di penuhi debu. Yesung semakin takut. Dia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Tapi sialnya, sinyal tidak mendukungnya sama sekali. dia menatap geram ponselnya. Ingin rasanya dia membanting ponselnya jika saja dia tidak ingat, bahwa hanya ponsel itulah satu-satunya penerangan yang ia punya.

"Aishh.. di mana mereka? kenapa mereka malah menyuruhku datang ke sini jika mereka tidak ada." Dia terus bergumam sendiri dan tak menyadari sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dari salah satu ruangan dengan tajam.

Yesung mencoba untuk turun kembali dan berencana untuk pulang. Tapi, entah kenapa dia malah lupa jalan yang tadi di laluinya. Wajar jika dia lupa. Rumah itu terbilang sangat besar dengan lorong-lorong panjang dan ruangan yang tak hanya ada sepuluh atau belasan.

Dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan mulai melangkah ke arah lorong di samping kirinya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan mata yang memandang tajam setiap ruangan yang di lewatinya.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari belakangnya. Dia berbalik cepat dan mengarahkan ponselnya di depan. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Dia menghela nafas lega dan mulai berjalan kembali. Angin itu kembali mengganggunya. Dia segera berbalik dan menatap takut lorong sepi nan gelap yang di laluinya. Sebelum menemukan sesuatu yang buruk, dia segera berlari menjauh dari sana.

Tapi, kakinya tiba-tiba menendang sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Dia meringis pelan seraya mengubah posisinya. Di usap-usapnya lututnya yang terasa perih akibat gesekan dengan lantai tadi. Dia mengarahkan ponselnya pada benda yang tadi membuatnya terjatuh, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat mayat nenek-nenek yang di penuhi ulat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sambil menahan mual dia beranjak dari sana. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan jalan yang di laluinya. Tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali.

Matanya membulat senang, saat melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan tangga. Dia segera menuruni anak tangga dengan semangat dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Wookie, syukurlah, hyung menemukanmu."

Namja yang dia panggil Wookie itu menoleh dengan pelan. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Tapi Yesung terlalu senang untuk menyadari hal itu. Ryeowook hanya diam dan tak memberikan respon yang berarti saat Yesung memeluknya.

"Kau tahu Wookie, tadi hyung melihat mayat nenek-nenek yang wajahnya sudah hancur di penuhi ulat." Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa… wajahnya seperti ini ?"

_Deg_

Mendadak Yesung takut. Tubuhnya menegang. Dan dengan perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook. Dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, dia menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"Arrggggghhhh…" Yesung berjongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya, seraya kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat. Wajah Ryeowook tak ubahnya seperti wajah mayat nenek-nenek yang di lihatnya di lantai dua tadi.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekatinya. Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "Jangan, jangan mendekat." Ujarnya panik.

Ryeowook menyentuh bahunya dan…

_Ctak_

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Dan dari arah atas muncul beberapa orang. Dengan seseorang yang memegang sebuah kue di tangannya.

"Saengil chukkae Yesungie~" Teriak mereka kompak.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Di tatapnya Ryeowook yang sedang membuka topeng yang di pakainya tadi dan member yang lain bergantian.

Member dan sosok-sosok hantu tadi yang berada di lantai atas turun dan mendekati Yesung yang masih tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Saengil chukkae, hyung," Ujar Eunhyuk dan Donghae kompak.

Yesung menitikkan air mata bahagia. "Gomawo. Gomawoyo jeongmal" Ryeowook memeluknya dari samping.

"Sekarang, ucapkan sebuah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya." Leeteuk yang memegang kue berujar lembut.

Yesung mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya. Dia mulai berdoa, dan setelahnya dia meniup lilinnya. Namun, tiba-tiba lampu juga ikut mati.

Semua tampak panik. Dan, sesuatu yang menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka semua. Dengan kompak mereka berteriak dan berlari menjauh.

"Hahahaha…" Suara tawa menggema. "Kena kalian" Teriak sosok hantu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Dia menyeringai lebar dan ikut berlari keluar. Tak menyadari sepasang mata merah yang tengah manatapnya dari kejauhan..

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Special FF drabbel untuk ultahnya Yesung oppa.**

**Tapi rasanya FF ini benar-benar gagal dengar alur yang sangat cepat. -_-"**

**Tapi bagaimanapun hasilnya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ini. "Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Yesung oppa, semoga kau selalu sehat dan semakin tampan lagi." ^o^**


End file.
